


A Elf, A Man, And The City Of Krymson.

by RivTheWriter



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Age Lore, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by..., M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: On the road to Krymson there was a man and his daughter, looking for a place to call home. They traveled a long way, and they wanted nothing more than to have a moment of respite.On the road to Krymson there was a young elf runnin through the woods. A arrow peircing his shoulder, tears streaking down his cheeks as he fled from his attackers.and thats how their stories began to intertwine. The Tale of A Elf, A Man, And The City Of Krymson.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Once Upon A Time, There was A Elf, A Man, And The City Of Krymson

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this story, It is a Rewrite of my old Quotev Fanfic of similar plot. That fic, however, didnt get far as I abandoned it. 
> 
> You may read the first chapter, here: https://www.quotev.com/story/10333752/The-Elf-The-Human-And-The-City-Of-Krymson-A-Elf-Au-JoSeb-Fanfic
> 
> I do hope you enjoy both the old and the new. I have come a long way, I do hope ive improved.

Iridium.

It was a cold city, all stone and steel, coated in a thick layer of snowfall for most of the year. Many people called it home. The bustling streets, The food vendors, The stalls, The stores. It was crowded.. Overpopulated. Harsh. 

It was nothing like Krymson.

The City Of Krymson was its full title. The gentle red roses in the fields past the sturdy yet rustic fencing, the houses stood, but didn't loom over the citizens like walls encaging them.. Everyone had the ability to be free. To have their own lives, their own jobs. It was a utopia among the destruction and despair brought upon by the new age of Emperor Valentini. 

On the road to Krymson there was a man and his daughter, looking for a place to call home. They traveled a long way, and they wanted nothing more than to have a moment of respite. 

On the road to Krymson there was a young elf runnin through the woods. A arrow peircing his shoulder, tears streaking down his cheeks as he fled from his attackers. 

and thats how their stories began to intertwine. The Tale of A Elf, A Man, And The City Of Krymson. 

A quick pace carried the elf as he ran, he had no true idea where he was headed, just that he needed to get away. Needed to get to safety. Wherever that may be, he hoped he got there soon. Or else he may just end up falling victim to the hunters like many of his clanmates.

He looked like he had been caught in a tornado. His midnight locks bouncing with every step, ruffling and tangling, glasses skewed, clothes tattered and torn, blood running down his body from his wounds. 

He was lightheaded. He knew he wouldn't last long if he kept going. But he could still hear the hunter's hounds, snarling and barking like an army from hell. He tripped over himself, crashing into the dirt, which then gave way, and soon the elf found himself tumbling down a steep hill. 

He ended up within a bush, rendered unconcious by the sheer force of his head hitting the dirt when he finally stopped rolling.

He was alone, and the fog was setting in.


	2. The fog sets in and their paths connect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the fog set in the human was doing his best to stay on the road, until..

Fog. 

It was a challenge to see through as the human slowed the horses down to a snails pace. He hardly recognized the scene around him, hills, not the rolling mounds of earth in Krymson, but the sheer cliffs and harsh pitfalls of the midlands, home to the worst creatures ever. 

The Stem Walkers.

The Stem Walkers were humanoid beings who could step into someones mind and see their darkest secrets, their deepest desires.. There was only one stem walker that the other races trusted, meerly due to his protest against Emperor Valentini.. 

That stem walker's name. was Ruben Victoriano, Ruvik to his colleagues. 

And the human in the cart didn't want to be around to see him step out of the looming fog. He kept his eyes on the parts of the road he could see, heart pounding nervously in his chest as he kept the horses moving. 

The soft exhalations of his daughter sleeping in the back of the cart put him on edge. He couldnt hear anything else. No animals. No wind. Nothing..

Until there was a snap, and the cart jostled sharply. Tossing the human forward and onto the ground.

He groaned and sat up, checking around the area. The cart he had been driving was stuck. A wheel had broken on a stone that was invisible to the eye due to this fog. 

They were stuck. In Stem Walker terratory. With no tools to repair their cart. 

And then...

There was movement in a bush, a groan, and the human stiffened, biting his bottom lip and reaching for his knife on his belt... He never expected that a injured elf would be leaving the bush, eyes wide and glasses broken, hair matted and clearly bloody, clothes torn.. He was stumbling..

The human dropped the knife before rushing to catch the elf before he could hit the ground, feeling the elf's breath sputter and wheeze against his chest. He brought two fingers up to the elf's pulse point. It was weak, the elf was dying.. And the human was stuck with him now.

"Fuck"


	3. Cold, Pain, And Awake..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "will it hurt?"
> 
> "Most definently"
> 
> The elf awakens to find himself in the human he passrd out twords' camp, a damp cloth covering his eyes and many wounds being treated..
> 
> But why was this human being so.. kind?

It wasnt cold.

All his life he believed death would be cold. But he was warm, felt.. like he was wrapped in a blanket made of the finest cotton.... Soon he heard a stirring next to him, and he started to realize that perhaps... just perhaps.. he wasnt dead.

A soft groan left his lips at that moment, blinking his eyes open and finding darkness, before the warm, soothing, wet rag was removed from him by a man. 

A human crouched next to him, wringing out the rag. His dark hair fell over his eyes, said eyes watching the elf with gentle concern mixed with suspicion and confusion. But he never voiced the questions on his lips, he simply gave a smile. 

"Youre up"

The elf blinked at him, feeling around for something to defend himself with. 

"I am" The elf said softly, struggling to sit up. 

"Ah- I wouldnt move so soon. You took quite the beating. Was it the Stem Walkers?" The human asked, not the question on his tongue but, it'll do..

The elf mumbled a no, casting his eyes around the little camp the human had made around a cart that was stuck on the side of the path..

"It was the Hunters.." The elf replied, voice dying off into a sad hum as he closed his eyes again.

"The.. Oh. I am so sorry." 

The elf stiffened. "Its Fine." he commented "Most of my clan got away. It doesnt matter anymore"

The human nodded and looked at the wounds on the elf, gently dabbing the newly rinsed rag on it. He was silent, focused, biting at his bottom lip.

"You almost died" The human spoke, applying the cloth to a open wound before attempting to bandage it. "Bloodloss. And hopefully no infections set in " 

The elf stared up at the human, breath hitching "why are you helping me?" he asked, confusion lacing his tone "i'm not human, and you do not know me.."

The human tsked, setting the rag to the side. " I may not know you, but its the right thing to do." He scooted closer "Now. I must remove that arrow from your arm."

The elf flinched " Will it hurt?"

"Most definently. But it must be removed, then cleaned and stitched shut." The human nods

"...Then let us get this over with."


	4. Pain, a hint, and fear.

Pain

Pain was a.. odd thing. to say the least.

As the human gripped the arrow and pulled it out, the elf was in pain, that much could be told by the sharp yelp that left his lips and his nose scrunched up.

But pain can be soothed, and as the human tenderly cleaned the blood away and gently bandadged the elf's arm, did the elf feel like the burning pain was little to nothing more than the gentle lick of a candle flame.

"Where.. did you learn to tend to wounds like this?" The elf muttered softly

"Picked it up during my time in Iridum."

The elf scuttled back at the mere mention of that accursed place " youre an Iridium citizen?"

The human held his hands out palms first gently "im not going to hurt you. I promise. I know what they do to elves but, i'd never. ever. hurt another living being if they didnt hurt me or my family first. i swear"

The elf didnt trust it, biting his lip and looking at the human, fear and distrust filling his gaze. "And how can i trust you"

The human locked eyes with the elf "You cant. I can see it in your eyes. And theres no need for you to trust me. I promise you. As soon as youre healed you may do what you wish. I will not hold you here. no one should be held captive"

The elf's hands shook slightly. "...you humans..lure us in with kind words and reassurances... but... youre not... why?"

The human smiled softly "because if theres one thing i know more than medicine. Its that the Castellanos family vowed never to hurt someone in need"


	5. Intermission

The elf had dozed off, recovering from the pain of having arrows removed and being patched up by the human....

Lily, the human's child, had spotted the elf and had started pestering her father to allow him to travel with them to Krymson, where he would be safer..

Sebastian let out a soft laugh " Lily.. Its his choice. I wont push anything.." 

Lily pouted "but dad! he needs help!"

"what he needs is to heal up.. " sebastian ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "all we can do is be here for him."


End file.
